Furry Love
by Haruhara Sanako
Summary: This is an original story. It is about Sam and James, two furies in love. the thing is, Sam is not sure if she wants to bang her bf because she is a herm
1. Herm mysteries

Warning!!!

This contains original characters and a Herm Furry fox girl, who turns into a furry girl with just breasts and a male penis. If you don't like this kind of story go away and do not flame, spam or anything in the comments, or I will make sure to delete them somehow or report you.

Sam sighs as she sits down on her boyfriend's bed, with her fox tail wagging. They decided to home to his house for the day, and she wanted to actually have sex for once. The thing is, he had to go get so called ready and change or take a quick shower or something. She sighs and shakes her head. The thing is, she wanted to tell him before they had sex that she was a herm. She had a pair of beautiful, large double E size breasts, a vagina, and a long, thick eighteen inch dick, which is about six or seven inches in girth. Her boy friend did not really know because she never really wanted to tell him. She did not really know if he liked it up the ass by her own dick, or if he wanted to suck hers or anything.

Sam then moans, pulling her pants and panties down, to reveal her large semi hard dick. She was horny, and she wanted to do something sexual now. She lies down on her boyfriend's bed, on her back of course, and slides a few of her fingers into her pussy, fingering herself. She moans as her dick hardens and her vagina starts to get wet. She moans and flips onto her stomach and pushes her ass way up into the air, moaning as she cums onto her fingers, her pussy giving her immense pleasure from her just fingering herself. She gasps and pants in pleasure, as she makes her fingers go deeper and deeper into her. Then Sam takes one of her hands and puts it on her hard, long dick and starts to jerk off, using one hand to finger herself and the other to jerk off with. She moans as she hears footsteps coming into the room.

"Alright, Sam, I am…" James says, but does not finish as he looks at her, tail and ass in the air, one hand in her pussy with the other one on her dick, with one hand covered in pussy wetness and the other one with pre cum all over it. "Sa…Sam that is great!!!! I did not know that you where a beautiful herm!!" He shouts, as he rushes over to her, his wolf tail wagging, and his dick getting hard. Sam smiles and then giggles, removing her hands from her genitals as she pulls him into her, kissing him deeply.

"I was afraid to tell you…" She whispers, and then takes out a bottle of purple liquid. "But if you do not want to fuck a herm any more I can and will change in to a girl, without a pussy, if you like that too." James smiles and then nods, kissing her again, and then moves down her body, towards her breasts. He lets one hand move towards her dick, while the other one moves towards her other breast.

"I love both…" He mutters as he stuffs as much of her large, hard nipple into his muzzle, and he starts sucking on it, as he jerks off her dick with one hand as he fondles and pinches her other nipple with the other. She moans, and she moves down with one hand to finger herself again, and to jerk off his dick with the other. He bites her nipple and then moves down to her lower half, moving her fingers out of the way, and starts to eat her out. Sam screams out in pleasure and her pussy starts cumming all over his face, and his muzzle. He laughs and then pushes his tongue down into her, as deep as he can go and she moans. Then she pushes him out of her, and pulls him up, and smiles, going down to his dick, smiling. He closes his eyes, and quickly grabs her head and forces it on his dick, and she sucks at it, hard and long. He moans, and his dick gets fully hard, and lets out pre cum. Sam smiles, and then keeps on sucking, both hands going to her nipples. Sam pinches them, long and hard as her eye lids shudder in pleasure. James groans as he forces her up a few minutes later, and he forces his thick girth into her pussy. Sam screams out in pleasure again, as he stands up, bringing her with him, and forces her up against the wall. James thrusts his dick into her, and moans, as he throws his head back and howls, as he shoots wave and wave of his sperm into her. She moans and then gasps as she then cums at the same time as he does. She then giggles and then thrusts her hands over her breasts, as she starts to fondle them. She groans, as her nipples start to leak milk. James smiles and then still thrusting his still sperm shooting dick into her, starts licking it up.

"You taste so good Sam; I cannot believe you did not tell me before that you had two sets of genitals, a dick and a pussy." James pants into her ear. Sam giggles and then smiles, as she looks at her dick, still hard. Then she looks at the potion.

"You know what else is better?" She asks as she watches James exit her, letting her go get the potion. She grabs it and drinks it all, and smiles. Her pussy disappears and her breasts grow a tiny bit larger and so does her dick, both in length and in girth. "Taking it in the ass. " She smiles as she forces him down on his own bed, on his stomach. He gasps, and then looks at her, half scared and half confused. She laughs out loud as she enters his ass, and then thrusts really hard. He gasps and then yells out in pain and pleasure, his dick getting hard again. He moans and starts to jerk off again.

"Sam…you know how to pleasure me." He says, panting and saying each word in between thrusts. Sam smiles and then keeps on grunting, and thrusting. After a few minutes she arches her back, and moans, her dick shooting out wave after beautiful wave of sperm into her boy friend's ass. James arches his back also, screaming in pain and glorious enjoyment. "Oh…YESSS!!! I **LOVE** it **SO **much!!!" He screams out as she finishes shooting sperm into his ass. He quickly turns onto his back as she pulls out of him and shoves her on the bed, and squeezes her breasts together, and starts fucking her breasts. He moans as he almost starts to cum, and he cums all over her breasts. He pants, as he pinches her nipples, and then giggles. They looked like huge breast cupcakes. They both pant, and laugh.

"Thank you Sam, for fucking me." James says to her, and she smiles and nods. She thanks him, and then gets up, and heads for the shower. She motions for him to wait, and they both was off the cum that they sprayed on each other's body. Sam smiles at him and starts to change into her clothes. James does the same, and he looks at her, half smiling and half sad. Sam cocks herhead to the side and half grins.

"I love you too, and thanks for letting me fuck you." She says in response. "I loved your cum on my breasts, my nipples and I loved having my dick inside of you and every thing you did to me." She laughs. "I want you, to try and rape me, make it like a real rape. Use a drug, gag me any thing that you can think of do it. I want you to fuck me every minute of my life as many times as we can alright?" James nods and then smiles, holding his hand out so they can shake on that promise. She smiles and then grabs his hand and shakes it.

"Do not worry Sam, I will fuck you more than you ever want me to. I will make sure that I rape you at least once a month, if not once a week. I will make some thing that gives you immense dick growth, and breast growth. I will make you orgasim so badly that it is not even funny." He laughs and follows her out side on his lawn. "I will make sure that you have some thing shoved up your ass and your pussy and I will make sure that you have as much sperm inside every hole you have that you are sick of it." They both laugh, and James and Sam both say, "I will find some thing to make you have a hard on for the rest of your life."

"Don't worry, you will have sperm flowing and a hard as hell, thick and long dick." They finally say, as Sam walks home.


	2. Raping the Rabbit

Warning!!! If you don't like Herms and shemales then don't read this, and if you also don't like Furries then get the hell outta here.

It has been a few days since Sam and James had sex. The thing is, she was horny again. Sam shakes her head, as she watches her boy friend talk to someone. Sam looks around and then gasps as she looks at her groin, and then smiles, as she watches her really thick dick grow into a boner. James looks at her and smiles, noticing that she is growing and then nods towards the rabbit furry that he was talking about. The rabbit furry he was talking to was a girl, not as big breasts as Sam, but they are about size A's. A small frame, but very tall. James motions for the other girl to walk with him and Sam, and they head off towards the unused girl's shower room. Sam smiles as she gets even harder. This is going to be a good time for her and her boyfriend. Their first rape. The rabbit girl does not know what is going to happen, and that is great.

James smiles as the three of them get to the shower room, and the rabbit girl gasps, looking around in awe. "so…I fogrgot to ask you. What is your name?" He then points to sam, and then himself. "My name is James, this is my girlfriend, Sam." The girl then turns around and smiles, and then stares warrily at Sam's crotch with a confused look on her face.

"My name, Is Becca. Um…why does she?" Becca shakes her head and then half smiles, turning around again looking at the big shower space. James then motions for Sam to make her move. Sam nods, and pulls down her pants, showing her big, thick, throbbing dick, and her already wet pussy. Sam quickly grabs Becca from behind, covering her mouth so she would not scream. She could not even be heard here any way, no one even comes to this part of the school. She forces Becca down, and takes of her pants, showing a sexy pussy, a virgin vagina. James as quickly as Sam, takes off his pants, and slides his hand down to his own dick, and starts to jerk off, his girlfriend raping some one turning him on.

"Wha…What the hell are you?" Becca gasps, as she sees Sam on top of her, with a dick and a vagina, her big breasts in her face. Sam giggles and then forcefully enters her, moaning as she tries shoving her thick penis all the way in her. Becca screams out in pain as Sam thrusts her dick into her hard and fast, picking up speed as she goes. James groans as he masturbates faster and faster, his dick getting harder and harder. Sam then takes off her own shirt, and Becca's shirt, showing Becca's small breasts and Sam's big ones. Sam keeps on thrusting faster and faster, as she forces one of her huge nipples down Becca's throat. Becca's muffled scream goes out, as her eyelids flutter and then close, as she starts finally sucking on Sam's big nipple.

A couple minutes pass, as Sam keeps on thrusting faster and faster. James groans as he shoots his sperm all over the two fucking on the ground. Then he looks down at Sam, still thrusting and panting, his eyes wide. Becca is already drooling a bit, her sences overloaded from Sam raping her. "Sa…Sam." James says worried, shaking her shoulder. "I think she had enough…" Sam shakes her head, and groans, shooting out another wave of her sperm into the rabbit underneath her. When the wave stops, Sam thrusts again, arching her back as she sperms into the rabbit again. Then sam quickly turns her over, on her back, and positions her onto her hands and knees, and starts entering her tight virgin ass. Becca then shakes her head and moans, kind of forgetting where she was. Then she looks up at the Fox furry that is mounted on her and screams again.

"What…What the hell are you…" She screams and then just lets out a shreik of pain as she feels Sam shoot sperm into her ass. "Please…**MAKE** it **STOP" she begs, each other word forced out with each thrust to her ass. James then smiles and then moves in front of Becca, and looks down at her. Becca looks up at him and whimpers, seeing that her mouth is right where his dick is, and she shakes her head. "Please, her taking advantage of me is bad enough, please do not make me do this also…" She begs, and James shakes his head, forcing his dick into her closed mouth. He groans and starts fucking her mouth, thrusting in and out, moaning once in a while. Tears start to stream down Becca's face, as she takes it in her ass, and her mouth. Sam groans, letting another blast of her sperm into Becca's ass, as she moves one of her hands down to her own pussy.**

**Sam pants even more, as she picks up more and more speed. Sam starts fingering her own pussy, and also Becca's and Becca starts instantly cumming all over Sam's hand. Sam smiles as she cums over her own paw also, and moans, as she sticks two fingers up into the one's she is rapings hole, and Becca lets out another scream of pain. James then lets his penis out of her mouth, and goes under her, removing Sam's fingers and shoves his muzzle into her pussy and starts to lick her from the inside out. Becca moans and shudders as her vagina keeps on cumming James smiles and keeps on licking. Becca screams, out in pleasure this time and arches her back, reaching the pitch of her orgasm, and shoots a big, huge load of cum from her vagina.**

**Sam gasps one last time and sperms in her ass, then quickly turns her around, kicking James out of Becca's pussy and sperms in that. After the sperm is fully in Becca, all of Sam's balls are empty of her sweet tasting sperm, Becca, James and Sam lay there panting.**

**"Why…Did you choose me, to rape…" She whines. Sam then smiles and and then moves to her, where her face is, and sits on her face, making her smile. Becca starts licking the inside of Sam's pussy, and Sam moans, arching her back, and cums all over the rabbits face. Sam's dick gets hard and then she forces it into Becca's mouth, and she sperms all inside of her mouth, and Becca starts biting and sucking her dick, moaning.**

**After a few minutes of Becca sucking her dck, Sam retreats from her mouth and starts eating her out, fingering her pussy and jerking off with the other hand. Right when Sam starts licking Becca, James pulls her out, and shakes his head.**

**"I know you can go on for as long as you live hun, she has had enough." James says looking at her, then Becca. Sam sighs and then nods, getting dressed, keeping one eye on Becca. James gets dressed and throws Becca's clothes at her and half smiles, laughing, seeing the pleasure on the rabbit's face. First she tried to resist the beautiful thing, having sex, but after, she embraced it, wanted it just like Sam and him did. Becca goes on her side, and starts fingering herself, moaning, groaning, and cumming. "Let us leave her to her masturbating." He chuckles as Sam and him leave, with the moaning of the Rabbit who they fucked, echoing in the empty shower room, masturbating, moving around her vagina cum, Sam's pussy cum and dick sperm, and Jame's seed. Sam stops right before the door, and puts her hand down her pants, and starts fingering herself, pushing her fingers in and out of her . James sighs, and starts putting his paw into his pants, pauses, and keeps on going, his paw heading straight for his dick. When ever his girl friend masturbated, either fingering herself or jerking off with her dick, he got turned on, no matter what. He moans, as he jerks off, and arches his back, sperming all over the inside of his pants. Sam does the same thing, sperming in her pants and her breasts shooting out milk, making her shirt really wet. James moans, and pulls off her shirt qnd bra and start sucking on her tits, drinking up her delisious milk. Sam sighs and keeps on sperming in heer pants, her watermelon sized balls never running out of the sweet seed that she has.**

**"Your milk…it is addicting…" He says, jerking off with one hand still and feeling her breast with the other, drinking her milk. Sam moans and then nods, smiling.**

**"you taste great, and feel so fine…" She mutters, pulling him away from him and pulls his pants down, and suckles his dick. James pulls her off and pulls up his pants, and smiles at her, as she puts on her clothes. Sam nods. "Not now, I know we already had sex." She smiles and kisses him.**

**"When we get home." They both say, leaving the locker room, with the rabbit, Becca still moaning as she still masturbated and fingered herself, pushing her fingers into her pussy hole, making herself cum all over her fingers, enjoying herself.**


	3. finally showing out in public

Warning!! This is an original piece of mine, with the same characters as Furry love, the Herm/ She male and her boy friend, if you don't like it then get out and don't read my things.

Sam sighs as she shakes her head, looking at James. They were finally going to have sex; the thing is, in the park. She wanted to dominate him, fuck him hard, and at the same time have him fuck her just as hard and with the same intensity as she fucks him. James, lying down on the ground, is sleeping lightly, and is not moving for her to fuck him in the ass. Sam then pulls down her pants, and her underwear, and smiles, her huge hard dick open for everyone to see, and also her watermelon sized balls, and her always cumming pussy. James's eyes widen, and then he sits up straight, his member hardening quickly.

"Hon…you make me so horny, it is not even funny." He mutters, putting his lips onto her long, always hard member. Sam smiles and lightly groans, as her member throbs in her boyfriend's mouth with every suck that he gave her. A group of furries surround them, mostly males. She smiles, looking around at the group that they attracted, all of them either trying to hide the boners that they have, or are already masturbating to the fact that she has a dick, and a pussy at the same time. She looks down at James, sucking her harder and harder, and she motions for three furries to come and join in on the fun.

"What are you doing?" James asks, and then he shakes his head and smiles. He knew what she was doing just he did not realize it just then. She was going to make them finger her, eat her out or make them let her suck their dick, get the sex more exciting. That is what he did some times when they were having sex; let one of their friends joins in with them. But never with this many people and in public. The three people that she motioned to, come to them, with their pants already down. She motions for one to go to her ass, and one go to her ass, and another one to go to her mouth, and the third one to go to her pussy. The one who is at her ass starts thrusting his dick inside of her ass hard and quick, making her moan in pleasure. Sam latches on the one in front of her mouth dick, and starts biting and sucking his dick. The furry whose dick she is sucking moans, and thrusts his small dick farther into her mouth, and she moans, her eye lids fluttering. James moans and then shivers

"Hun, I am going to blow…" He mutters, and then she motions for the other three furries to move away from them. James forces her on her back and starts thrusting his dick into her vagina, and moans, arching his back. He blasts an s wave of sperm into her vagina and moans, fondling her tits while he waits for his sperm to stop shooting into her vagina. She moans, and arches her back a tiny bit, her breasts start to lactate. She moans, and moves one of her tits towards her mouth, and starts to suck up all of her milk. James moans, as he moves towards the other nipple that she is not sucking and starts biting it.

"I love you inside of me…" she moans, as he fucks her harder and harder. James moans and then thrusts her once more, shooting another wave of sperm into her. She screams out in pleasure, and looks around, seeing the people around her, and her boyfriend, now all boys, and one or two girls, still masturbating to them having sex. She then takes him out of her, and pushes him to his hands and knees, and enters him through the ass, fucking him hard and fast. James moans, feeling her big, watermelon balls smack his ass, as she thrusts her long, hard, and thick dick into his ass. Her pussy starts to cum, and she starts moving her paw down to her boy friend's dick, and starts to jerk off with it. James groans and starts to continuously shoot his seed out on the grass, moaning. On impulse one of the furries in the group comes up and enters Sam's ass, and starts thrusting into her ass, moaning and panting while he thrusts into her ass, shooting sperm into her ass. Sam then arches her back and sperms into her boy friend's ass, and grabs one of her breasts, turns around, and thrusts it into the just joined fury's mouth. The furry moans and then sperms more, sucking her nipple, and moans, his eye lids fluttering. She keeps on pounding her boyfriends ass and moans, her watermelon sized balls still hitting his very tight ass. Then James rides up, almost standing, and moans, sperming all over the furries that are in front of him.

The furries moan, as the sperm hits them. Then the furry riding on Sam' ass turns her around, and puts her on her back. He smashes her breasts together and starts breast fucking her, moaning as he does so. She moans and arches her back, her nipples getting harder and harder with each thrust of his dick. James pounces on her vagina and forces his dick into her vagina, and moans as he keeps on thrusting, picking up speed as he does so. She moans, and her dick gets hard, and James smiles, and bends over to her dick and starts to suck on it, and bite it. Sam moans and giggles, as she pushes her breasts together, helping out the furry that is breast fucking her. The furry on top of her moans and laughs, squirting sperm onto her breasts, and smiles, his dick still hard from all the excitement of having sex with two other people. The furry then pinches her nipples and then smiles, hoping onto the back of her boyfriend, James. He moans as he enters James's behind, and moans as he thrusts his dick into his ass, and James mews out in pleasure then a tiny bit in pain. He did not like others entering him, but if his girl friend let this furry enter her, and then he will allow him to enter his ass. He then moans thrusting his dick farther into her vagina and sperms heavily and fast. Sam screams out in pleasure, and moans, jerking off with her own dick this time, and arches her back, her dick shooting sperm like there is no tomorrow.

After all three of them finish fucking each other, and the furry that came out of the crowd is all cleaned and dressed and back in the now disappearing crowd, Sam and James lay there, panting. Sam smiles at James and giggles, happy that they had such an amazing orgy. James smiles and then nods, looking at her huge breasts, and her naked form.

"I really loved that Sam, I enjoyed getting fucked by you, by others, getting spermed on by you and by others, we should do that more often, in public so everyone can masturbate to us having sex. So they can see your body, so others can see your massive dick, your big watermelon sized balls, everything that is so amazing about your whole entire body." James mutters into her ear. Sam smiles and then giggles, looking at him with a passionate stare. She then reaches down to his dick and starts to jerk off his dick.

"I loved it also, maybe we should just get going?" She asks, looking around. "I think the others here are getting a bit restless, and they probably want a piece of our action or something." James nods, and smiles, getting up and grabbing his clothes. She stands up with him, and grabs her clothes, and starts to put them on. James quickly puts on his clothes and watches Sam put on hers. When they both finally get their clothes on, James smiles.

"Do you want to go and have sex at home, since we had a major orgy here?" James asks and Sam nods, smiling. She giggles and then grabs his hand and leads him to her car. She opens the door to the passenger side, and she gets in to the driver's side of the car. She smiles at him again and starts up the car.

"I am ready for sex always, I can fuck twenty four seven honey. Thing is that I want to know is, are you ready for some love making." Sam asks, driving away towards her house. James nods and smiles, looking at her. He laughs and then looks ahead and then puts his hand on her dick that is hard under her pants. She smiles at him and drives off, going to her house, going and ready to go another round, even though her boyfriend is already tired from the orgy, or the sex round in the park. Whatever they decided to call it right now. But it did not really matter that much anymore, since they are going to be together forever, and have sex with each other forever, for as long as they could do it. All that they know now, is that after this time, after this making love round, they are defiantly going to go and rape someone else, and give another virgin some pleasure, instead of the rabbit that they gave pleasure.


	4. Another Rabbit? Well he likes pussy

Warning! If you do not like things that include Herms, Shemales, and rape then get the hell out of here now or I will make sure that if you spam or flame my stories that you will get your ass in trouble.

Sam smiles as she looks over at her boyfriend. James nods and motions for her to go over to the male rabbit that they wanted to rape, and talk him. Sam walks over and nods to the rabbit, and he smiles, and James starts to sigh. James never liked her talking to other men, and he guesses this is how he felt when they first raped that girl rabbit, jealous. His dick rises, and he smiles at it, happy that it did. He is horny, and James slowly puts his hand in his pants and ten quickly takes it out and looks at his girlfriend. She looks at him, and walks towards him, and smiles, with the rabbit unknowingly following. He smiles and then gets up and follows her, walking to the side of her. "Good job Hun." He whispers to her. "I bet he does not even know what the heck is coming." Sam smiles and then nods, and looks at James, as they head for the same place that they raped the other rabbit. They walk in and Sam nods.

"Do not worry, James, raping a man is as fun as raping a woman." She whispers and heads for the showers, as the rabbit stays there and looks at James confused. He half smiles and then nods at the Rabbit.. The rabbit shivers as he looks around the changing room and whimpers as his dick gets hard from the ideas that he is getting from what he is right then and there thinking. James smiles and then smiles and laughs to himself as he hears Sam moan, the sigh that she is ready for him to bring the rabbit over. James motions over to the rabbit and he smiles and starts to follow him over to the showers.

"So what is your name, Rabbit?" James asks, looking down at the other male's crotch, smiling at the throbbing hard dick that the rabbit was not even trying to cover up. The other blushes and then shakes his head and half smiles, and starts to slowly slide his paw down his pants to lightly touch his hard dick and then he brings it back up and smiles at him.

"My name is Ash, it is not short for anything." He says, and then looks down at James's pants, noticing that he had a bigger member then him and then he shakes his head and groans, as he notices that his is still hard. James smiles as they stop in the unused shows as Ash looks around, and sees the faint outline of Sam. "Wha…what is happening here, please one of you two tell me what you are planning to do with me here?" Ash asks, as the lights suddenly turn on and show Sam, naked with her hard member and big breasts laying on the ground, and wetness coming from her pussy. Ash's dick gets harder and he moans out loud. James smiles as Sam gets up and forces Ash to the wall and starts forcing his pants down. Sam smiles as she does not need to pull down any underwear, the ,medium sized dick coming right out. Sam moans as she moves sexily down to the rabbit's dick and starts to lightly lick it, making pre cum come out of it.

"Wow, I did not know it was easy to make you cum…" Sam says as she starts to suck on his dick, as Ash moans, and thrusts his dick into her mouth. She giggles and then moans as her dick gets harder and harder. James starts getting undressed and then forces Ash and Sam to move away from the wall, and Sam quickly gets off of Ash's dick. She smiles at James and he laughs, forcing Ash to his hands and knees, and forcing his dick into his small ass. Ash moans out loud and then looks up at the person that is riding him in the ass.

"Please…what are you doing to me…please." He groans and then arches his back as Sam quickly goes under him and starts tickling his balls with one hand and jerking off with his dick with the other. "That feels so good…" He moans as James thrusts harder and harder into his ass, and starts banging it faster. Sam smiles and then nods at James, who takes out a syringe and moves it towards Ash. Ash moans, and starts panting, as his dick starts spraying cum all over the floor. "What…are you doing with that?" He ask, as he thrusts his hard dick into the floor, and screams in pleasure as James thrusts his dick into him one last time, and shoots his cum into him. James smiles and injects the tip of the syringe into Ash's pecks, and it starts growing into a large breast. He gasps as he looks down to his chest, and he half smiles at both James and Sam, reaching one of his hands up and starts fondling his ever bigger growing breast. He moans as he fondles himself, his big breasts stopping at triple D's as they shoot milk out. He screams, as a pussy grows under his dick, and Sam shoves her hard dick into it, raping him.

"I hope you like this bitch, its all your going to get." Sam mutters as Ash's new pussy cums all over her dick, and Ash screams out in pain and pleasure. James and Sam shoot cum into Ash at the same time, and he fills up with their cum, his breasts still shooting out milk. Sam moans out loud as her milk shoots out, and she shoves one of her large, hard nipples into Ash's mouth and he starts sucking on it, moaning lightly as he did. James moans lightly, playing with his own balls, and starts playing with both of Ash's tits, feeling them get harder and harder.

After a few minutes, James and Sam gasp, letting their now floppy dicks plop out of the now excausted Rabbit. Ash gasps lightly, falling to the ground, the once huge breasts now back to his pecks. Ashs moans, and imediattly starts masturbating, and Sam and James smile, as they get up from the ground. James laughs, as he immediately jumps on his dick and starts sucking it , moaning, as Ash cums into his mouth.

"Your cum tastes so good! Not as much as Sam's mind you but still." He moans in pleasure, getting up as he wiped his mouth from any extra cum. Sam kisses him, as she grabs his dick and her own, pulling and jerking off with both.

"Let us go home and fuck some more. I am still horny and I want you to fuck me as hard as you can." Sam lightly smiles, as they walk away from the masturbating Rabbit.

"Wait!" Ash shouts, still masturbating. "Please help me, give me a perminate pussy! Please!" he shouts, and Sam nods, injecting him with some kind of purple liquid. A pussy forms where it was before and Ash starts masturbating with that and his dick, moaning loudly where he could be heard from most of the school.

Sam smiles and then they both leave, her and James, leaving the masturbating Rabbit to himself. Sam moans, and whips out her dick, in the middle of the hallway and masturbates, cum squirting out of her dick.


End file.
